A conventional direct memory access (DMA) controller receives commands from an entity and controls direct access of a memory coupled to the controller.
Cyclic redundancy codes (CRCs) and checksums may be used to detect errors in stored and retrieved data.
Processor overhead includes tasks the processor does other than the desired calculations. When processor overhead is reduced, the processor may use more of its resources for desired actions.